


When Blue Met Green

by always_you



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Poetry, freeverse poem, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_you/pseuds/always_you
Summary: Who would’ve thought thatloving was a sin?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	When Blue Met Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Always_you once again.  
> After multiple revisions, it's finally here! Glad to be able to post this after 3 years.  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.  
> I hope this piece inspires us to love love, no matter what it may be. 
> 
> Come say hi on [ tumblr ](https://al-ways-you.tumblr.com)!

It felt different

 _He_ was not used to this feeling in _his_ chest when _he_ sees another lad

But this felt different

 _He_ knew he said this a hundred times, but it felt _different_

 _Different_ because it was f o r e i g n

 _Different_ because it was u n f a m i l i a r

 _Different_ because He. Never. Felt. This. Before.

There are more than a billion people in the world, yet, _he_ fell for **him**

 **Him,** with the piercing green eyes that captivated _his_ heart

 **Him** , whose hair falls down his shoulders, an angel in disguise

 **Him** , who made _him_ realize the person that _he_ was (and who he’ll always be, something to be proud of)

**Him. Him. Him.**

All _he_ kept thinking about was **him.**

 _His_ mind was clouded with possibilities

(what ifs)

(what should be’s)

(what **is** )

_He_ looked at _his_ reflection, the man blinked back

* S p l a s h *

This will wake him up from _his_ fantasies

But it was more like a baptism, a rebirth of some sort

This was _him_ , the real _him_

_(The boy with the green eyes made him realize that)_

**BUT**

What were **_they_**?

They were two souls, brought together by circumstance

There were thousands of possibilities, yet here they are,

Fighting for freedom

_(and their feelings for each other – because it’s complicated)_

((the gods above said so))

**BUT**

Not a day goes by that _he_ does not think about **him**

The way **his** eyes lit up when they first met

(when green met blue)

The way **his** laughter fills the depths of _his_ soul

(because I love you)

The way **he** completes _him_

(always and forever, it will always be true)

**HE** completes _HIM_ (and will always do)

(Always in my heart, @Harry_Styles. Yours sincerely, @Louis_Tomlinson)

That was when he realized

He was

Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling

D E E P L Y

inlovewithhim

_hush, it was a secret_

_~~hush, you can’t tell anyone except the man in the mirror~~ _

_hush, keep your heart steady_

_(but was he **obvious**?)_

_did they notice the sway on his hips when he walked?_

_did they notice the crimson on his cheeks when another lad talked to him?_

_did they notice the …_

_**Did they notice? n o t i c e n o t i c e n o t i c e N O T I C E ! ! !**_

his reflection stared back at him, confused

for some reason, it felt wrong

W W

R R

O

N N

G G

W W

R R

O

N N

G G

W W

R R

O

N N

G G

Wrongfully wrong because of their piercing stares when they held hands

The nods of disapproval, the snickers, the snide remarks

Why can’t we just love each other?

LOVE IS LOVE

Love is love

love is love

Love _will always_ be love

In all forms

In all shapes

In all sizes

L O V E **_I S_** L O V E

And _he_ loved **him** , with a l l h i s h e a r t

a l l h i s b e i n g

_(everything)_

STOP! (the gods above told them)

This is what you’re going to do!

**CONTRACT, BEARDS, AND LIES!**

_(an endless cycle)_

Suddenly they **?loathed** **¿** each other.

 **Now, he’s** with her || and _he’s_ with her (and a baby)

(the cycle repeats itself 

it keeps repeating itself 

it always does) 

_that’s the price of freedom - unfortunately_

At this point, _his_ soul was weary

(and so was **his** )

They were **tired,** _tired,_ **_TIRED!_**

Tired of everything, tired of nothing

_He_ lit his first cigarette, let it burn inside his lungs to fill the emptiness inside

 **He** wiped his tears away, plastered on a smile

_Rumors – speculation – date – breakup – image – freedo-(NO!) – damage control – ru-_

_(I can’t do this anymore!_

**Do you think it’s easy for me?)**

That made _him_ think, as _he_ lit _his_ hundredth cigarette, let it diffuse in a cloud above _him_

**_What was he supposed to do with these feelings?_ **

Was _he_ supposed to ignore them, act as if his mind was not conflicted with all these questions?

Should _he_ run away, pretend like nothing happened?

Or should _he_ just give up?

_(give up)_

_(give up)_

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Time to l e t g o

(Goodbye **curly** )

Maybe it’s time for us to---

But green eyes held _his_ hand, held _him_ tight

(told _him_ everything was gonna be alright)

We’ve come so far

We have these scars _(even though they can’t always be seen)_

I don’t know what I’d do if we’d fell apart

_He_ took a breath, took it all in

Who would’ve thought that loving was a sin?

_So he_ held **him** tight, **_they’ll_** never let go

**He** was the anchor to _his_ rope

 ** _They’ll_** keep fighting, they won’t lose hope

_(No matter how long it takes)_

**\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----**

In that moment, they managed to escape

The glass closet where they were encaged

Always and forever, **he’ll** be in _his_ heart

Nothing could ever break them apart

_(Nobody can drag them down,_ **they were fireproof!)**

Now, the battle’s over

Finally, there’s

_f r e e d o m_

_h a p p i n e s s_

and most importantly,

_l o v e x x x_

_(They loved each other and that was enough for now)_

**Author's Note:**

> H&L, this is for you. Thank you for helping me realize that the LGBTQIA+ community needs understanding and acceptance more than ever. We're all fortunate enough to witness the immense love and respect that you guys have for each other (both platonic (and possibly) romantic), and for that, we'll always be grateful.
> 
> _(P.S. If you're on tumblr, here's a rebloggable and[ colored ](https://al-ways-you.tumblr.com/post/628514835970260992/when-blue-met-green) post) _


End file.
